The Epic Adventure
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: This is the story of a young man who seems like an average kid, but will soon learn he was meant to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Our story begins in a world of unknown origin, where a small vessel was traveling through.

"It must be here somewhere." the driver said before he found what he was looking for.

"Perfect." he said with a malicious grin.

Meanwhile, in several other worlds, there were several heroes that were hanging out together and enjoying each other's company. They lived for fun, adventure, and the bonds they shared. Unfortunately, not everyone shared their interests.

At the same time, in each of their worlds, the heroes noticed a giant purple void split open their skies, sparking fear into their hearts.

There were those who favored sadness over joy, destruction over fun, and worst of all, darkness over light.

Black rays of energy shot out from the void, spelling terrible events yet to come.

As he observed the events unfolding in front of him, a robot by the name of Optimus Prime clenched his fist and said in fear, "I thought this day would never come."

As the dark rays sprayed corruption throughout the worlds, they became playgrounds for evil beyond imagination. Stopping a crisis of this magnitude would take a true hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-The Arrival.

Meanwhile, in one world not targeted by the dark power, a boy and his family were sitting at home. The boy was playing a video game called The Technomancer while his parents discussed something. Suddenly, there was a knock at their door. The boy, named Eric, got up and answered it, happy to see his grandparents and uncles and aunts and cousins outside.

"Hey, everyone!" Eric said before Hannah, his mom, came to the door with his father, Jake.

"Hey, Eric! Did you get your wooden sword for the Kingdom Hearts convention?" Eric's cousin asked.

"Sure did!" Eric said before he took the wooden sword from his bookshelf.

"All right, then, I guess we should get on the road." Eric's uncle said before everyone headed to their vehicles. Eric and his family were about to head to their own, when they suddenly fell...into a blue vortex, that is.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the three family members screamed as they fell through the blue swirly space and ended up in a strange new setting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-The First Battle.

Eric and his parents looked around and saw that they were in a railyard in an unfamiliar city. It was also at night.

"That was weird." Eric said as he and his parents helped each other up.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked as they looked around.

"Wherever we are, it sure is a big city." Eric said before they heard rustling from a nearby bush. They looked and saw a heavily injured woman with platinum hair fall out.

"Oh, crap!" Eric said before he rushed over.

"Are you okay?!" he asked.

"Fine. But, I need to get...to... hospital." the woman said.

"Okay, we'll get you there." Eric said before his parents came over to help. Suddenly, they heard more rustling from the bush and looked to see a robot that had a skull for a head, sword-like fingers, and thin, stick-like legs.

"Destroy her. Destroy her." the robot said as it matched towards them. Eric drew his wooden sword and stood in front of the three adults.

"Not today, bolt-brain!" Eric said before the robot swung it's hand at him, only for him to dodge and hit it in the elbow with his sword, knocking a joint or two loose.

The robot then charged at Eric with a headbutt that he narrowly avoided before he hit the robot's back, knocking it off balance before he swung and loosened a few bolts in the robot's knees.

The robot then tried to grab Eric, only for Eric to leap and knock loose its chest plating. Eric then used the wooden sword to pull through and tear out the wires, causing the robot to go crazy before it fell on the ground and powered down.

"That's taken care of. Let's get her to the hospital." Eric said as he and his family carried the woman out of the railyard and spotted a nearing taxi.

"Taxi!" Eric called. The taxi stopped and they got in.

"The hospital, and STEP ON IT." Eric said.

The taxi sped towards the hospital. However, little did anyone know, the three had been watched.


End file.
